masseffectfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Foundation
thumb|300px Mass Effect Foundation est une série mensuelle de comics éditée par Dark Horse Comics, autour de l'univers des jeux Mass Effect. Treize Tomes sont prévus, d'environ 25 pages. Les scénarios sont rédigés par Mac Walters. Ils apporteront des détails sur le passé ou sur des évènements particuliers concernant les équipiers du Commandant Shépard, tout en les reliant à un personnage qui sert de fil conducteur : Rasa. Le premier Tome est sorti aux Etats Unis le 24 juillet 2013. Les comics sont en langue anglaise et Dark Horse ne prévoit aucune traduction actuellement. Cependant, un fan de cet univers réalise, au fur et à mesure des parutions, une version française de chaque tome. Ces VF sont mises en ligne sur le site de torrents T411. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 1 Foundation Tome 1 - " Stand for Something - Join Cerberus ! " "Exister pour quelque chose : Rejoindre Cerberus !" Foundation Tome 1 - Version française "thumb|300px|Mass Effect Foundation Tome 1 Scénario : Mac WALTERS. Dessin : Omar FRANCIA. Couleurs : Michael ATIYEH. Dessin de la couverture : Benjamin CARRE. Date de parution : 24 juillet 2013 Synopsis : ---- Foundation Tome 1 nous conte la difficile jeunesse de Rasa, aussi connue sous le nom de Maya Brooks dans le DLC Citadelle du jeu Mass effect 3, et pourquoi elle a intégré Cerbérus. L'histoire se déroule en 2161, soit trois ans après la Guerre du Premier Contact, sur un astéroïde minier en orbite autour de la géante gazeuse Thémis. L'Humanité est en train de construire la station Arcturus, futur bastion de défense de la Voie Lactée, et futur centre de commandement de l'Alliance. Les mines de l'astéroïde fournissent la majeure partie des matériaux nécessaires à cette construction. La colonie minière de Thémis est réputée pour son austérité et sa violence. Adultes et enfants sont en train de piocher et de porter des sacs de gravats. Un misérable enfant est invectivé par le contremaître après avoir fait tomber des roches de son sac. Mais avant que le contremaître ne le frappe, sa main est arrêtée par la poigne d'acier d'une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse. Irrité, le contremaître tente de frapper cette femme, mais est rapidemment dominé. La rouquine le questionne, sans résultat, sur un mystérieux individu puis l'achève. Puis elle demande à l'enfant de la suivre s'il veut être libre. Ensemble, ils sortent de la mine sans incident. Dans la section résidentielle de l'installation, la jeune femme dit à l'enfant de faire semblant d'être blessé et de pleurer, ignorant ses questions sur qui elle est et ce qu'elle cherche. Elle utilise le gamin, son "fils", pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur d'une clinique, se glisser dans une salle du personnel et pianoter sur un terminal d'ordinateur pour obtenir des informations. La rouquine parvient à s'infiltrer dans les appartements d'un certain M Roth. Un couteau sur la gorge de l'occupant des lieux, elle exige de lui qu'il fasse "un don extrêmement généreux" à un banquier nommé Barla Von. L'homme devine que le Courtier de l'Ombre est derrière cette agression. Il révèle qu'il n'est qu'un leurre, agent du vrai "Roth", frappe et blesse la femme, et lui demande des explications. Elle dévoile qu'elle est mandatée par le Courtier de l'Ombre pour le tuer, parce que Roth a décidé de créer une organisation terroriste pro-humaine nommée Cerberus. Profitant de la distraction de l'agent suite au cri de "maman" poussé par l'enfant qui les a rejoint, la rouquine parvient à blesser gravement au couteau l'agent de Cerberus. Elle veut savoir où se trouve Roth, mais l'agent refuse de parler, estimant qu'elle ne le tuera pas devant son "fils". Elle explique que le garçon n'est pas son fils et, après l'avoir à nouveau poignardé, redemande l'emplacement de Roth. L'homme révèle que Roth a regagné la Terre. Bien que l'enfant lui demande de l'épargner, elle finit par tuer l'agent. La jeune femme, cachant sa blessure sous une armure de garde, et suivie de l'enfant, quitte les quartiers résidentiels. Elle tente, en vain, de se renseigner de la destination précise de Roth auprès d'un administrateur de la mine. Arrivée à son vaisseau, qui l'identifie comme "Mademoiselle Brooks", la rouquine refuse d'emmener le garçon et lui souhaite "Bonne chance", affirmant qu'il est assez intelligent pour trouver seul un moyen de quitter l'astéroïde. L'enfant sort alors un pistolet et la blesse mortellement. Il lui révèle qu'il est une fille, et que, bien qu'elle sache déjà qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, elle avait espéré qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance. La gamine monte ensuite à bord du vaisseau, laissant sur place "Melle Brooks", mourante... Une dizaine d'années plus tard, la gamine a bien grandi et est devenue une charmante femme à la peau sombre et aux cheveux d'ébène, se faisant appeler "Maya Brooks". Elle se présente à l'Homme Trouble sous le nom de "Rasa". Elle veut rejoindre Cerberus, parce qu'elle veut se battre pour quelque chose.... Mass Effect Foundation Tome 2 Foundation Tome 2 : " Take the Galaxy by the Quad ! " "Prendre la Galaxie par les 4 (couilles de Krogan) !" Foundation Tome 2 - Version française."thumb|300px|Mass Effect Foundation Tome 2 Scénario : Mac WALTERS Dessin : Tony PARKER. Couleurs : Michael ATIYEH. Dessin de la couverture : Benjamin CARRE. Date de parution : 28 août 2013. Synopsis : ---- Ce second tome raconte les démêlés de notre krogan Urdnot Wrex avec Rasa et Kai Leng, autour de l'affaire "Fist". L'intrigue a lieu sur la Citadelle, en 2183, juste avant ou au tout début du jeu Mass effect 1. Rasa est envoyée par Cerbérus pour enrôler Fist, le propriétaire de la boîte de nuit "l'Antre de Choras", et récupérer auprès de lui des informations sur le Courtier de l'Ombre. Elle est secondée, et surveillée, par Kai Leng, l'assassin de Cerbérus. Wrew, quant à lui, est mandaté par le Courtier de l'Ombre pour abattre Fist, agent renégat. Sans oublier que Fist, lui, a renié tous ses engagements en se raliant à Saren... Une course de vitesse s'engage entre Rasa et Wrex. Rasa examine un dossier sur Urdnot Wrex quand elle reçoit un appel de Kai Leng, qui l'informe qu'elle et Wrex poursuivent la même cible : Fist, le propriétaire de l'Antre de Choras sur la Citadelle. Kai Leng est inquiet. Rasa rassure l'assassin de Cerbérus. Elle est capable d'assurer seule cette mission. Alors que Rasa s'est posée sur la Citadelle, Wrex est bientôt ralenti dans sa progression d'abord par le SSC qui l'accuse de contrebande, puis par une confrontation avec un gang de voyous. Lorsqu'ensuite, il est approché par un Volus – Barla Von – qui se révèle être son contact pour le Courtier de l'Ombre, il apprend que quelqu'un de non identifié par ce dernier, est déterminé à ne pas le laisser atteindre son objectif. L'agent du Courtier de l'Ombre lui fournit alors des armes. Rasa parvient à infiltrer les appartements de Fist en se faisant passer pour un agent d'entretien. Alors qu'elle recherche les fichiers de Fist, elle est dérangée par une énorme explosion à proximité du bâtiment. C'est Wrex aux prises avec des mercenaires, toujours envoyés par Rasa, et chargés de le ralentir. L'un d'entre eux est Jasox, un humain. Wrex a une dette envers lui. Un cargo attaqué ensemble auparavant, et où Jasox a sauvé la vie de Wrex. Wrex lui laisse donc la vie sauve et continue à progresser vers sa cible. Pour gagner encore un peu de temps, Rasa appelle le SCC, simulant être agressée par un krogan. Dans l'ordinateur de Fist, Rasa découvre que Fist a fait défection au Courtier de l'Ombre au profit du spectre Saren Artérius. Il n'a pas, non plus, l'intention de rejoindre Cerbérus. Lorsque Fist arrive enfin, elle le menace et exige des explications. Fist répond que Saren lui a fait une meilleure offre. Rasa lui propose alors de le protéger de Wrex, qui approche, en échange de ses informations. Mais Gist semble préférer s'enfuir seul. Lorsque Wrex parvient enfin à l'appartement de Fist, ce dernier est déjà parti. Mais le krogan n'abandonnera pas. Il terminera sa mission... Wrex se retrouve avec Rasa, ignorant son implication dans l'affaire, dans l'ascenseur qui lui permet de quitter les lieux. En bas, une escouade du SSC l'attend. Plus tard, sur son vaisseau, Rasa transmet à l'Homme Trouble les données obtenues auprès de Fist. Elle est félicitée, mais il craint la trahison de Fist. Rasa ne s'inquiète pas. Wrex l'aura tué avant cela. On apprend qu'elle a aidé Wrex dans l'ascenseur, face au SSC. Questionnée à ce sujet, Rasa répond qu'elle aime bien le krogan car elle le trouve direct, honnête et peu compliqué. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 3 Foundation Tome 3 - "The Fall of Eden Prime"thumb|300px|Foundation Tome 3 - Cover "La chute d'Eden Prime !" Foundation Tome 3 - Version française Scénario : Mac WALTERS. Dessin : Tony PARKER. Couleurs : Michael ATIYEH. Dessin de la couverture : Benjamin CARRE. Date de parution : 25 septembre 2013. Synopsis : ---- Ce troisième tome amène Rasa au contact de Ashley Williams, et nous détaille ce qui s'est passé sur Eden Prime, juste avant l'arrivée du Normandy, et l'intervention du Commandant Shepard. 2183. Le lendemain de l'attaque de Saren et de ses Geths. Eden Prime, dévastée, est en proie aux flammes. Dans un endroit inconnu sur Eden Prime, Kai Leng emploie des méthodes d'interrogatoire brutales sur un soldat de l'Alliance qu'il a capturé, afin d'obtenir des informations quant à ce qui est arrivé. Le soldat se nomme Bates, et faisait partie de l'escouade d'Ashley : la "Dog Squad" Toute l'Unité avait été envoyée sur une mission de reconnaissance et de protection, suite à la découverte d'une balise par des scientifiques sur un site de fouilles. En arrivant à proximité, la "Dog Squad" avait découvert les cadavres des soldats de l'escouade "Bravo", avant d'être, à leur tour, attaquée par de nombreux hostiles ressemblant à des mécas. Trop effrayé, Bates avait très vite fui la zone de combat. Il ne sait donc rien d'autre. Leng se débarrasse de lui. On croira que ce soldat est mort avec le reste de son équipe. Kai Leng informe Rasa de l'échec de ses recherches. Rasa se trouve sur la Citadelle. Et justement, elle vient de voir descendre de la frégate SSV "Normandy SR1", le chef d'escouade survivant de Bates : le Maître-artilleur Ashley Madeline Williams. Rasa se présente à Ashley et à Kaidan ( visage... approximatif ) sous l'identité du capitaine Channing, psychologue de l'Alliance. Selon la "Procédure" dans l'Alliance, elle annonce au Chef Ashley Williams qu'elle doit subir un entretien de contrôle. D'abord réticente, Ashley finit par se confier et se met à lui raconter l'attaque sur Eden Prime. Deux jours avant l'attaque, Ashley et ses camarades de l'unité 212 ont été rappelés pour une mission de reconnaissance et de protection sur un chantier de fouilles archéologiques, où une équipe scientifique venait juste de déterrer une ancienne balise. Ils sont 31 soldats en 4 escouades. L' escouade "Dog" dont fait partie Ashley, est la seule à se rendre sur place à pied. Ils sont six, commandés, sur ordre de l'officier supérieur, par le sergent Donk, surnommé Donkey. Et ce, malgré que Ashley soit la plus gradée hiérarchiquement. Son officier lui reproche le déshonneur de son grand-père à Shanxi. Arrivés sur place durant la nuit, la "Dog Squad" trouva les 14 hommes de l'escouade "Bravo" dans un fossé, tués avant même d'avoir pu utiliser leurs armes. Une transmission radio provenant du site de fouilles signale que les escouades Alfa et Charlie sont sous le feu d'un ennemi inconnu. Le sergent Donk perd ses moyens et cède le commandement à Ashley, confiant dans sa capacité à garder la tête froide sous le feu. Celle-ci dirige l'escouade vers le site de fouilles dans l'espoir de renforcer leurs camarades. Ils avancent rapidemment. Sur place, il n'y a plus que des geths qui empalent les morts sur les dents de dragon. L'escouade se fait repérée par des drones de reconnaissance. L'escouade de Ashley essaie cependant d'avancer, mais ils sont vite débordés par un nombre massif d'ennemis. Un par un, les soldats tombent. Restée seule, Ashley continue sans illusion à se battre, jusqu'à ce que le commandant Shepard et le lieutenant Kaidan interviennent pour la secourir. En rendant compte à Kai Leng, Rasa s'étonne que le capitaine Anderson ait omis de mentionner la présence des Geths dans son rapport. Elle souhaite rencontrer Shepard, ayant appris que la balise l'avait affecté(e). Mais, Kai Leng lui ordonne de rentrer faire son rapport à l'Homme Trouble. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 4 Foundation Tome 4 - "Révolt at Jump Zero!"thumb|300px|Mass Effect Foundation T4 "Révolte à Point Zéro !" Mass Effect Foundation T4 - Version Française Scénario : Mac WALTERS. Dessin : Tony PARKER. Couleurs : Michael ATIYEH. Dessin de la couverture : Benjamin CARRE. Date de parution : 23 octobre 2013. Synopsis : ---- Ce quatrième tome retrace le passage de Kaidan Alenko sur la station Gagarine, et les évènements qui, en 2168, ont abouti à la fermeture du Centre de formation des biotiques. Cette station, construite par les Humains comme "Point Zéro" pour accéder à l'Espace, a été abandonnée suite à la découverte du Relais Cosmodésique Charon près de Pluton. Puis transformée en 2160 par Conatrix Industries en centre de formation de biotiques. Les jeunes enfants sélectionnés y suivent un programme de "Sociabilisation des individus biotiques": le programme SINBIO.(en version française) ( en version américaine : le BAat = "Biotic Acclimatation and Temperance Training" = Entrainement à l'accoutumance et à la modération des pouvoirs biotiques.) Ils apprennent à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs biotiques sous le joug intraitable d'un mercenaire turien : le Commandant Vymnus. Loin de la Terre, sur la station de Gagarine ou se déroule le "programme LOBO", comme le surnomme ses élèves, le jeune Kaidan Alenko effectue sa formation biotique. ( en version américaine : le « Camp du cerveau ») Les "Cadets" n'ont droit à aucun contact vers l'extérieur. Ils sont totalement isolés du reste de la Galaxie. Kaidan et Rahna sont là depuis déjà six mois. Un jour, Shelby, un des élèves, réussit à bricoler un émetteur, afin d'envoyer des messages à leurs familles. Kaidan et son amie Rahna le rejoignent. Le lendemain, alors qu'ils sont en pause repas, leur instructeur, le Cdt Vymnus, ordonne aux cadets de se rendre en salle de formation. Sur place, les cadets découvrent leur camarade Shelby attaché à un poteau, au milieu de blocs de construction. Après s'être fait sévèrement réprimander pour leur manque de sérieux, Kaidan et ses camarades, dont Shelby libéré, se voient astreints à assembler les blocs à l'aide de leurs pouvoir biotiques. La leçon dure depuis plusieurs heures et est exceptionnellement éprouvante. Certains étudiants tombent d'épuisement. Lorsque Kaidan se met à assister Rahna qui faiblit, Vymnus s'en rend compte. Il propose à celle-ci un verre d'eau, qu'il fait flotter à portée de la main de Rahna. Et, quand celle-ci tend le bras pour le prendre, le turien lui fracture le bras par une poussée biotique violente. Kaidan est en rage, et s'en prend aussitôt à l'instructeur, qui chute au sol. Au cours du duel biotique qui s'ensuit, le cdt Vymnus sort un couteau et blesse Kaidan au flan droit. Ce dernier réagit par une puissante poussée biotique qui terrasse le turien. Le combat est terminé. Vymnus est mort. Les cadets sont horrifiés par la tournure prise par les évènements. Même Rahna, terrifiée, rejette Kaidan. Lorsque Kaidan quitte la station sous escorte, c'est à peine s'il peut dire au revoir à Rahna. D'ailleurs, leur amitié est détruite. Rahna reproche à Kaidan d'avoir tué. Et elle a peur de lui désormais. Elle s'éloigne avec un vague geste de la main. Un mois plus tard, Kaidan est de retour sur Terre auprès de son père. Ce dernier le réconforte et le sermonne. Toute action, bonne ou mauvaise, a des conséquences. Il ne devra pas l'oublier. Appartement de Rasa, de nombreuses années plus tard. Kai Leng est en visite, suite à l'absence de Rasa au debriefing. Celle-ci a passé toute la nuit à étudier des dossiers sur les membres d'équipage du Commandant Shepard, sur ordre de l'Homme Trouble. Mais, elle ne trouve rien de particulier. En colère, elle insiste sur le fait que Cerbérus devrait en apprendre plutôt davantage sur le Commandant Shepard. Kai Leng lui rappelle sèchement qu'elle ne doit pas manquer le prochain debriefing. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 5 Foundation Tome 5 : " Hunters Become Hunted ! " thumb|300px|Mass Effect Foundation Tome 5"Les chasseurs se font chasser !" Foundation T5 - Version française Scénario : Mac WALTERS Dessin : Matthew CLARK et Drew GERACI. Couleurs : Michael ATIYEH. Dessin de la couverture : Benjamin CARRE. Date de parution : 27 Novembre 2013. Synopsis : ---- Les Tomes 5 et 6 de Foundation sont liés. L'histoire est répartie sur ces deux tomes et met en scène Miranda Lawson et Jacob Taylor. Le cinquième tome se déroule un mois après l'attaque de Saren contre la Citadelle, et juste après la destruction du Normandy SR1, et la disparition de Shépard... (Après l'introduction de Mass Effect 2, et avant le comic Mass Effect - Redemption.) Miranda Lawson recrute Jacob Taylor et l'emmène en mission dans les Systèmes Terminus afin de retrouver le Commandant Shepard. Le cinquième tome s'ouvre sur Rasa en pleine conversation avec l'Homme Trouble. La Citadelle a été partiellement détruite par l'attaque de Sovereign et Shepard a disparu dans la destruction de sa frégate le "Normandy SR1". L'Homme Trouble continue de croire au potentiel de Shepard et veut le retrouver, ou, du moins, récupérer son corps. Rasa se porte volontaire pour cette mission mais l'Homme Trouble lui dit qu'il a déjà quelqu'un d'autre sur le coup, et qu'une autre mission l'attend. Dans un bar sur la Citadelle, Miranda Lawson approche Jacob Taylor qui, désappointé par le Conseil et par l'Alliance, noie sa désillusion dans l'alcool. Elle lui propose de quitter l'Alliance et de rejoindre Cerberus, en se joignant à elle dans sa recherche du Commandant Shepard. Jacob accepte de la suivre, tout en lui signifiant qu'il reste très sceptique sur Cerberus. Durant le trajet jusqu'aux Systèmes Terminus, Miranda confirme à Jacob Taylor que le Normandy a bien été détruit par un ennemi non identifié. La majorité de l'équipage a réussi à s'enfuir grâce aux capsules d'évacuation, mais Shepard n'y est pas monté. Cependant, son corps n'a pas été retrouvé parmi les débris du vaisseau. L'Alliance a, malgré cela, abandonné les recherches. Les services de renseignement de Cerberus ont remonté la piste probable de son corps, auprès d'un groupe de butariens au fin fond des Systèmes Terminus. Ils doivent prendre contact avec eux. Arrivés à destination, dotés des combinaisons de Cerberus, Miranda et Jacob se rendent sur le lieu du rendez-vous avec un informateur butarien. Le lieu n'est pas accueillant pour les humains. L'informateur butarien leur annonce que le corps de Shepard n'est plus sur place, mais, contre financement, il leur indique une nouvelle destination. Alors qu'ils tentent de se rendre à ce nouvel emplacement, Miranda et Jacob rencontrent une fillette qui les met en garde contre cet endroit, placé sous la coupe des esclavagistes butariens. Effectivement, ils tombent dans un traquenard. De nombreux butariens cherchent à les éliminer. Grâce à la fillette, ils parviennent à s'échapper et à rejoindre le spatioport. Mais des butariens sont en train de se préparer à faire exploser le vaisseau de Miranda. Miranda s'en prend aussitôt à leur chef, l'exhortant à faire retirer les explosifs, ou à mourir... Le butarien ne cède pas, et une immense explosion se déclenche... Quand la fumée de l'explosion se dissipe, Miranda a disparu. Et Jacob se retrouve seul. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 6 Foundation Tome 6 : " Terminated in the Terminus System ! " thumb|300px|Mass Effect Foundation T6 "Terminé dans les systèmes Terminus !" Mass Effect Foundation T6 - Version française Scénario : Mac WALTERS Dessin : Matthew CLARK et Sean PARSONS. Couleurs : Michael ATIYEH. Dessin de la couverture : Benjamin CARRE. Date de parution : 18 Décembre 2013. Synopsis : ---- Les Tomes 5 et 6 de Foundation sont liés. Ils se suivent. L'histoire est répartie sur ces deux tomes et met en scène Miranda Lawson et Jacob Taylor. Dans le sixième tome, on voit une Miranda Lawson, prisonnière, qui se prend une raclée et échoue dans sa mission, alors que Jacob Taylor va non seulement la sauver, mais également libérer des esclaves... Les Tomes 5 et 6 servent d'introduction au comics "Mass Effect - Rédemption", dans la recherche du corps du Commandant Shepard. Résumé : ---- Au début du Tome 6, on se retrouve donc dans les systèmes Terminus, près du spatioport de la colonie, au moment où les butariens s'apprêtent à faire exploser le vaisseau. La gamine qui avait aidé Jacob et Miranda à s'échapper, se promène dans les ruelles près du spatioport. Elle tient quelques crédits dans sa main et lorgne sur le stand des grillades. Le vendeur butarien refuse non seulement de lui en vendre un morceau, mais il lui "confisque" ses crédits, l'accusant d'avoir volé cet argent. Alors qu'elle se rebiffe, elle n'a que le temps de se mettre à l'abri lorsqu'un gros débris, provenant de l'explosion du vaisseau de Miranda, tombe sur le stand et tue le butarien. La fillette récupère son argent, ainsi qu'un morceau de viande grillée qu'elle commence à dévorer. Un butarien, transportant sur l'épaule une Miranda inconsciente, ordonne sèchement à la gamine d'aller prévenir immédiatement son oncle qu'il doit les rejoindre dans leur base. Sadique, il la bouscule et piétine sa grillade. Au quartier général du gang butarien, Miranda est jetée au sol devant le chef du gang ( son contact lors de son arrivée sur la colonie), et Torthak, un autre chef de gang qui semble en "pourparlers" avec lui. En fait, Torthak a déjà poignardé son rival dans le dos. Il est debout, mais mort... Torthak prend ainsi sa place à la tête du gang, devant des subordonnés soumis qui veulent survivre. Lorsque ce butarien s'accroupit près de Miranda, elle le frappe. Mais, Torthak la maîtrise facilement. L'oncle de la gamine, Taleed, arrive alors sur les lieux. L'interrogatoire peut commencer. Jacob, blessé lors de l'explosion, questionne au hasard les passants sur la destination possible des butariens qui ont emporté Miranda. En vain. Il est même bientôt mis en difficulté par de petits truands, menés par un galarien, qui veulent profiter da sa faiblesse. La gamine qui l'avait déjà aidé, s'interpose et menace les voyous de représailles de la part de son oncle qui semble avoir une très mauvaise réputation. Ils s'enfuient. La fillette avoue à Jacob qu'elle sait où se trouve Miranda, puis elle l'emmène chez elle. Elle habite dans un taudis et s'appelle Lakshmi. Sa mère, voyant les blessures de Jacob Taylor, l'installe sur un lit et le soigne. En échange, elle ne veut pas d'argent mais que Jacob sauve sa soeur et ses neveux. Le fameux oncle de Lakshmi, Taleed, a échangé cette soeur, sa propre épouse, et ses propres enfants, contre son admission dans le gang des butariens. Ils sont désormais réduits en esclavage. Jacob s'engage à les secourir, mais il a besoin de fournitures et d'armes pour l'opération. Lakshmi lui montre l'endroit où son oncle garde son armement. Soigné et armé, Jacob est conduit par la gamine jusqu'au quartier général du gang. Par des fenêtres en hauteur, ils voient Miranda qui a été copieusement battue. Elle refuse de parler. Taleed, l'oncle de Lakshmi est sur place. C'est lui qui torture Miranda. Torthak donne l'ordre de tuer Miranda et de se débarasser du son corps. Puis il quitte les lieux, refusant de donner suite aux moqueries de Miranda qui l'accuse d'être trop lâche pour la tuer lui-même. Taleed défie Miranda d'attraper un poignard avant qu'il ne la tue. A ce moment-là, Miranda voit une Flash-band, une grenade incapacitante, tomber au sol près d'elle. Elle se protège les oreilles et les yeux. La grenade explose. Jacob abat rapidement tous les voyous butariens qui sont sonnés par le bruit et lae flash. Ayant évité la frappe de l'oncle Taleed, il lui fracture le genou et le met au sol. Miranda, tenant le poignard, se déplace pour achever l'humain, mais Jacob la retient. Il a besoin de lui pour savoir où est retenue sa famille. Puis, il l'assomme. Jacob, suivi de Miranda, trouve la famille de Taleed, ainsi que d'autres esclaves, entassés dans une cave sombre, et tous en piteux état. Alors qu'ils remontent tous à l'air libre, ils sont arrêtés par le butarien Torthak qui détient Lakshmi, et s'en sert comme bouclier. Miranda se moque à nouveau de sa lâcheté et attire son attention, laissant ainsi à Jacob le temps de se positionner et de finalement tirer deux balles en plein coeur du chef de gang. De retour au domicile de Lakshmi, après les retrouvailles familiales, la fillette étreint Jacob en le remerciant, et offre une rose jaune à une Miranda surprise. Cette dernière se moque un peu du comportement chevaleresque de Jacob. Elle désapprouve les risques superflus qu'il a pris en voulant sauver cette famille. Mais, elle admet qu'elle était contente qu'il soit venu la délivrer. Jacob affirme qu'elle devra s'y habituer s'ils travaillent ensemble. Quant au corps du Commandant Shepard, Miranda a appris qu'il a été vendu à un autre enchérisseur, et qu'il a déjà quitté cette planète. Jacob n'a pas encore décidé s'il allait ou non intégrer Cerbérus. Il a encore des questions à poser. Il pourrra questionner Miranda, le temps que l'Homme Trouble envoie un vaisseau les récupérer. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 7 Foundation Tome 7 : " The Psychotic Biotic Unleashed ! " thumb|300px|Mass Effect Foundation Tome 7 "La biotique psychotique déchainée !" Mass Effect Foundation T7 - Version française Scénario : Mac WALTERS Dessin : Garry BROWN Couleurs : Michael ATIYEH. Dessin de la couverture : Benjamin CARRE. Date de parution : 22 Janvier 2014. Synopsis : ---- Bien que non datée, l'histoire se déroule durant les deux années d'immobilisation forcées du Commandant Shepard, entre la destruction du Normandy SR1 et la recherche de nouveaux coéquipiers dans Mass Effect 2. Dans ce tome, on apprend comment la dangereuse et impétueuse Jack, alias Sujet Zéro, s'est retrouvée sur le Purgatory, le vaisseau-prison des Soleils bleus. Résumé : ---- Un complexe scientifique inconnu, position et date non précisées. Les tons orangés signalent que les alarmes se sont déclenchées. L’administrateur du site est en communication holographique avec quelqu'un de l’extérieur. Il l'avise de l'attaque que subit le centre. Ce correspondant est "l'Homme Trouble". Il s'agit donc d'une base de Cerberus. La porte du bureau de l'administrateur est en train d'être enfoncée. Ce dernier n'a que le temps de demander à l'Homme Trouble d’envoyer rapidement du monde sur place. Une décharge biotique puissante dégonde la porte et propulse le scientifique à l’autre extrémité de la pièce. Alors apparaît Jack, auréolée d'énergie bleutée. Elle se rappelle aux bons souvenirs de l'administrateur, le docteur Angersol, comme étant ce Sujet Zéro qu'il avait " étudié". La jeune femme explique l'attaque du complexe par un : « I want my life back » – Je veux retrouver ma vie – avant de tuer le docteur en le projetant violemment contre un mur... La communication n'a pas été coupée. L’Homme Trouble, reconnaissable surtout grâce à cette cigarette qu’il tient en permanence à la main, s'adresse par hologramme à Jack. Complaisant, il reconnait que les expériences menées dans le passé sur la jeune biotique étaient une "erreur". Une erreur que Jack compte bien réparer en tuant le personnel de Cerberus et en réduisant en miettes ce centre. Le chef de l’organisation Cerberus n’entend pas laisser la biotique anéantir l’une de ses installations... Dans un poste avancé de Cerberus, le redoutable assassin Kai Leng informe Maya Brooks, alias "Rasa", qu'ils partent ensemble en mission. Ce que l'un et l'autre apprécient peu... Ils embarquent à bord d’une navette UT-47 Kodiak à destination de la base attaquée. Rasa rappelle en vain à Kai Leng que la cible qu’ils doivent capturer puis interroger, est une psychotique biotique hors-normes, et que la sous-estimer n’est probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire... Dans le complexe déjà très démolli par Jack, Rasa s'étonne que les Soleils Bleus soient également sur place. Mesure de confinement et garantie supplémentaire de la part de l'Homme Trouble... selon Kai Leng. Rasa émet l'hypothèse probable que Jack soit une des enfants ayant servis de cobayes lors des premières expériences de Cerberus sur les biotiques. Jack avance dans les couloirs de la base. Elle tombe sur un jeune homme paniqué. Il s'agit d'un "étudiant" biotique. Il fait partie d'un groupe de jeunes orphelins récupérés par Cerberus. Cette base est leur Centre de formation en biotique. Bien qu'il affirme être libre et bien traité, Jack émet de sévères doutes sur 'honnêteté de Cerberus vis à vis de ces cobayes d'un nouveau genre. Elle aussi était orpheline, parce que Cerberus avait assassiné ses parents... Et il a fallu qu'elle se batte pour acquérir sa liberté... Elle demande à l'étudiant de la mener jusqu’à ses compagnons. Jack parvient à les convaincre de quitter la base avec elle. Elle mène le groupe à travers le complexe, espérant trouver une sortie non surveillée. A l’approche d’un espace ouvert surplombé par une mezzanine, Ils entendent les mercenaires des Soleils Bleus, eux aussi lancés à leur recherche. Après avoir rassuré le groupe d'étudiants apeurés, Jack s'expose au milieu de la pièce et attire l'attention des gardes, tandis que ses protégés en profitent pour traverser cet espace en courant. Alors Jack libère ses puissants pouvoirs biotiques sur les mercenaires, les objets et les meubles environnants. Elle a rapidement le dessus. Mais, Rasa et Kai Leng arrivent à ce moment-là sur place, derrière Jack. Au lieu d'attaquer de suite, le présomptueux Kai Leng ordonne d'un ton méprisant à Jack de se rendre, sous peine qu'il la tue… Il a à peine fini sa phrase que Jack lui répond par une puissante décharge biotique qui envoie valser l'assassin. Rasa, ébranlée également par la formidable poussée, est sommée par Jack de se tenir tranquille. Kai Leng, furieux, surgit par derrière et se jette sur la puissante biotique avec son épée. Jack a le temps de l’immobiliser en plein vol et elle le projette sur quelques mercenaires des Soleils Bleus qui se relevaient après l’attaque subie plus tôt. Mais d'autres Soleils bleus s'approchent en nombre croissant. Pour se dégager, le Sujet Zéro libére une nouvelle fois toute sa puissance en créant un puissant champ mortel devant elle. La jeune femme ne s'aperçoit pas que l’un des mercenaires des Soleils Bleus, un krogan, s'est approché discrètement dans son dos. Et le Krogan l'assomme d'un puissant coup de crosse à la nuque. Portant Jack sur l’épaule, le mercenaire annonce aux deux agents de Cerberus, encore chancellants après la dernière attaque de la biotique, que si leur boss veut récupérer la prisonnière, ce sera désormais en contrepartie d’un important paiement... Les deux agents réalisent qu'ils ont échoué leur mission et que l’Homme Trouble sera furieux du coût et de la perte de temps engendrés par l'appropriation de Jack par les Soleils bleus. Cependant, Rasa et Kai Leng pourront lui confirmer que Jack est clairement une biotique extrèmement puissante et déterminée, qui méritera d'être récupérée, quelqu'en soit le coût. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 8 Foundation Tome 8 : " Death From The Shadows ! " thumb|300px|Mass Effect Foundation Tome 8 "La Mort venant de l'Ombre !" Mass Effect Foundation T8 - Version française Scénario : Mac WALTERS Dessin : Tony PARKER Couleurs : Michael ATIYEH. Dessin de la couverture : Benjamin CARRE. Date de parution : 22 Février 2014. Synopsis : ---- Après la mission contre le Sujet Zéro ( Tome 7), Rasa ( alias Maya Brooks ) est mise à la disposition de Miranda Lawson. Celle-ci lui fait visiter son laboratoire ultra confidentiel et lui fourni des explications sur la finalité du projet Lazare. L'Homme Trouble veut reconstruire le vrai Shépard, et non un simple clone. Mais, pour cela, Miranda a besoin de davantage de renseignements sur son patient. Rasa devra aller voler les dossiers personnels et secrets du Commandant, directement dans les archives du bureau des Spectres, sur la Citadelle... Résumé : ---- Dans la navette, durant le trajet de retour après la mission partiellement échouée contre le Sujet Zéro, les deux agents de Cerbérus ont fait leur rapport à l'Homme Trouble. Ce dernier n'est pas satisfait, mais se contente d'un "Que cela ne se reproduise pas " laconique. Kai Leng est de plus en plus furieux. Furieux et inquiet d'avoir mécontenté l'Homme Trouble, furieux d'avoir été si facilement battu par la biotique, et humilié que ce soit devant Rasa, cette coéquipière qu'il n'a jamais appréciée. Alors qu'il hurle son dépit après Rasa, il est interrompu par l'intercom. A peine posés sur la Station Minuteman, les deux agents sont accueillis par l'agent Miranda Lawson qui leur donne leur nouvelle affectation. Kai Leng doit se rendre immédiatement auprès de l'Homme Trouble, tandis que Rasa est mise à la disposition de Miranda. Avant de partir, Kai Leng fait une menace à peine voilée à une Rasa désolée et dépassée par cette haine. Elle ferait mieux d'espérer qu'ils ne travailleront plus jamais ensemble... Rasa est accueillie par Miranda Lawson à l'entrée du laboratoire du projet Lazare. Cette dernière lui fait prendre conscience du haut degré de confiance qu'on lui accorde, et de l'importance qu'ont eu les renseignements qu'elle avait collectés. Rasa est surprise. Kai Leng l'avait convaincue qu'elle était devenue "persona non grata" chez Cerbérus. Miranda la rassure : qu'elle oublie Kai Leng ! Les "muscles" peuvent être nécessaires, mais l'Information est bien plus puissante... Miranda Lawson présente les installations à Rasa : le corps de Shépard, ou, plutôt, son clone, première étape bien avancée de la reconstruction du Commandant ; et l'immense tableau regroupant toutes leurs connaissances sur ce dernier. Rasa peut même apercevoir, à travers une baie vitrée, la pièce où repose sur une table les véritables restes de Shépard, cachés sous un drap. Après s'être assurée que l'agent Rasa a bien saisi toute l'importance du projet Lazare, Miranda lui expose sa mission. L'Homme Trouble ne veut pas d'un fac-similé du Commandant Shépard. Il veut l'original. Pour cela, Miranda a absolument besoin de davantage de renseignements. Elle doit tout connaitre de son patient. Et donc, il lui faut les dossiers confidentiels de Shépard, dossiers classifiés et hautement sécurisés, enfermés dans les archives du... Bureau des Spectres sur la Citadelle ! Cerbérus a élaboré un plan. Rasa sera en possession d'un disque de données secrètes et très importantes - mais obsolètes - concernant Cerbérus. Elle devra les proposer à un spectre en particulier. Ainsi, elle pourra pénétrer dans les locaux des Spectres et accéder aux ordinateurs. Rasa a impressionné Cerbérus par ses capacités, jusqu'à présent. Qu'elle s'assure qu'il en soit toujours ainsi... Quelques jours plus tard, Rasa, sous l'apparence d'une jeune femme blonde affolée, prend contact avec son Spectre. Il s'agit de l'asari Vasir ( DLC : Le Courtier de l'Ombre - Mass Effect 2 ) Le rendez-vous a lieu sur une esplanade de la Citadelle. Jouant l'effarouchée craignant pour sa sécurité, Rasa fait en sorte que Vasir l'emmène au Bureau des Spectres pour procéder à l'échange. Dans ces locaux, Rasa remet à Vasir le disque de données, contre la garantie d'une protection contre Cerbérus. Bien entendu, Vasir veut vérifier les informations contenues dans le disque. Elle quitte donc la pièce où se tient, seule, son informatrice affolée... A peine la porte refermée, Rasa se jette sur l'écran informatique le plus proche. Rapidement, elle entre dans le système et accède, surprise, au téléchargement. Mais, à ce moment-là, la porte derrière elle s'ouvre... Vasir, accompagnée de deux gardes armés, ne parait pas surprise. Juste étonnée de la rapidité avec laquelle Rasa a accédé au système. Piégée, Rasa ne cherche pas à se justifier. Ce qu'apprécie le Spectre. L'interrogatoire commence en douceur. Pourquoi l'Homme Trouble s'intéresse-t'il aux dossiers d'un Spectre mort ? Rasa, simplement assise, se fait passer pour un agent de base. Elle est payée pour infiltrer et récupérer des informations, mais n'a aucune idée de ce que son employeur en fait. C'est parce qu'elle ne sait presque rien, qu'elle n'est pas importante, qu'elle a été envoyée sur cette mission à haut risque. L'interrogatoire se corse. Les deux gardes du corps saisissent Rasa par les bras. L'un d'entre eux est muni d'une grosse seringue. Il effectue un prélèvement. Vasir la domine, lui arrache sa perruque. "Quelle sont ses chances de s'en sortir indemne ?" "Quasiment nulles", répond Rasa. "Exact !" dit le spectre qui enchaine. Il reste deux options à la jeune femme : une longue période de prison, ou... travailler pour Vasir. Dubitative, Rasa fait remarquer au Spectre qu'elle ne pourra jamais lui faire confiance. Mais Vasir lui rétorque qu'elle a les pouvoirs d'un Spectre, l'ADN et les empreintes de Rasa. Elle a les moyens de s'assurer que l'agent de Cerbérus devienne une criminelle recherchée, et immédiatement arrêtée, dans toutes les zones de la Galaxie controlées par le Conseil. En tout état de cause, elle deviendra inutile à son ou ses employeurs. Vasir veut savoir ce que fabrique Cerbérus. Et Cerbérus s'intéresse à Shépard. Le spectre va fournir à sa nouvelle informatrice le disque de données qu'elle était venue chercher. Sauf que ce disque est corrompu. Il introduira un virus dans les systèmes de Cerbérus. Virus qui, une fois déclenché, transmettra toutes les données de Cerbérus à Vasir. Rasa se plaint qu'elle n'a guère de choix. "On a toujours le choix" lui répond Vasir. A elle de s'assurer de bien faire le bon ! Un peu plus tard, Rasa se remet de ses émotions en buvant un verre dans un bar de la Citadelle. Le barman lui propose un verre, offert par un admirateur anonyme, qu'elle accepte sans hésiter. Miranda Lawson la contacte par téléphone, inquiète de ne pas avoir pu la joindre plus tôt. Elle est ravie d'apprendre que Rasa possède les données. Mais cette dernière interrompt brutalement la conversation quand elle se rend compte que ce verre offert qu'elle a bû contenait autre chose qu'une simple boisson. Rasa tente laborieusement de sortir du bar, alors que les effets de la drogue se font déjà sentir. Enfin, entre bousculades et récriménations des autres clients, elle finit par s'effondrer sur l'esplanade, devant un officier turien du SSC. Elle tente de lui expliquer qu'elle a été empoisonnée, ou droguée. Mais ce dernier pense qu'elle est simplement ivre. Il est en train de la sermonner lorsque quelqu'un - que l'on ne voit pas - s'approche, s'inquiétant de "son amie" et s'engageant auprès de l'officier à l'emmener hors du Présidium. "Cela ne se reproduira pas, monsieur l'Officier. Je peux vous l'assurer..." Rasa, demi-consciente, interroge l'inconnu. Le connait-elle ? Pourquoi cela lui arrive-t'il ? Ce dernier affirme lui être totalement inconnu. Et que, parfois, des choses se produisent, au-delà de notre contrôle. Alors que Thane Krios est penché sur la jeune femme affalée sur le sol d'une pièce déserte, un long poignard effilé à la main, Rasa lui dit qu'elle n'accepte pas de mourir maintenant. Elle n'a encore jamais vécu SA vie... Et l'assassin Drell s'arrête. Il la croit. Il ne ressent pas le meurtre dans son âme. Remettant en cause les informations qu'on lui avait fournies, il décide d'épargner Rasa. Alors qu'il la transporte inconsciente pour la mettre en sécurité, il s'excuse auprès d'elle des nausées que la drogue allait déclencher, puis adresse une prière à sa divinité, Kalahira, lui demandant de guider la jeune femme vers sa vraie vie. Rasa délire. Elle revoit les visages de Fist, d'Ashley Williams, de Kaiden Alenko, de Wrex... Elle se souvient de Kai Leng qui la menace ("Vous feriez mieux d'espérer qu'on ne travaillera plus jamais ensemble..."), de Miranda Lawson (" vous avez impressionné Cerbérus jusqu'à présent. Assurez-vous que cela reste ainsi..."), de Vasir ("On a toujours le choix. Assurez-vous de bien faire le bon !"), et enfin de la véritable Maya Brooks ("Bonne chance, petit !"). Lorsqu'elle reprend conscience, Rasa, très affaiblie, est sur la station Minuteman de Cerbérus. Miranda Lawson et son équipe se charge d'elle. Bilan toxicologique et soins. Miranda récupère le disque de données et félicite la jeune femme. Celle-ci tente laborieusement de lui expliquer que le disque est vérolé. Apparemment, Miranda Lawson ne s'en inquiète pas outre mesure. Elle quitte les lieux en recommandant à Rasa de se reposer. Peu après, dans le pièce secrète sur fond d'étoile rouge de l'Homme Trouble, Miranda Lawson confirme à son patron que le disque contenait presque toutes les données désirées, et qu'elle avait pu récupérer ce qui manquait quand Vasir avait tenté de déclencher son virus. Non seulement, c'est une réussite, mais elle a même pu en profiter pour récupérer des fonds supplémentaires pour le projet Lazare. L'Homme Trouble lui fait cependant remarquer que, maintenant, leurs opposants savent que Cerbérus s'intéresse à Shépard, et que le projet Lazare doit absolument aboutir. Le Shépard original doit revivre, le clone ne servant qu'aux divers tests nécessaires. Quand à l'agent Rasa, la tentative de son assassinat trouble vaguement l'Homme Trouble. Il avait prévu qu'elle ne pourrait plus agir sur le terrain, après s'être frottée aux Spectres. Il lui a trouvé une nouvelle affectation : repérer les meilleurs coéquipiers possibles pour la future équipe du Commandant. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 9 Foundation Tome 9 : " Doctor or Destroyer ? " "Docteur ou Destructeur ?" thumb|300px Mass Effect Foundation T9 Version française : Scénario : Mac WALTERS Dessin : Tony PARKER Couleurs : Michael ATIYEH. Dessin de la couverture : Benjamin CARRE. Date de parution : 26 Mars 2014. Synopsis : ---- Suite aux évènements du Tome 8, on retrouve Rasa, alitée mais convalescente, soignée pour son empoisonnement par Thane Krios. Miranda Lawson lui ordonne d'analyser en priorité les données fournies sur un scientifique galarien : Mordin Solus. Avec ce dernier, on va suivre la mission de réactivation du génophage sur Tuchanka, mission au cours de laquelle il perdit sa corne crânienne droite, et mission au cours de laquelle Maelon, son assistant, commença à mettre en doute le bien-fondé de leurs actions... Résumé : ---- Suite à son intoxication, Rasa passe quelques semaines en hospitalisation. La toxine utilisée sur elle était totalement inconnue des médecins de Cerberus. Durant son immobilisation forcée, Rasa a étudié les dossiers que lui avait remis Miranda Lawson dès son intégration dans son laboratoire. Elle a alors découvert que celui qui l'a empoisonnée était probablement Thane Krios. Quand Miranda lui rend visite, Rasa lui montre le dossier du drell et l'accuse à demi-mots d'être pour quelque chose dans l'attaque qu'elle a subie. Miranda lui demande de mieux réfléchir sur cette question, puis elle lui ordonne d'analyser en priorité de nouveaux dossiers sur de possible futurs coéquipiers de Shepard. Et elle lui indique tout d'abord un datapad sur un galarien : Mordin Solus. Elle veut recevoir des rapports complets rapidement. Rasa affirme rageusement qu'elle fournira tous les compte-rendus avant le délai imparti. Dans une réunion de hauts responsables Galariens, et en présence du Conseiller galarien de la Citadelle, Mordin Solus fait état de l'affaiblissement du génophage sur la population Krogan. L'espèce est plus résistante que prévu et Mordin conclut que des mesures plus énergiques doivent être prises. Le membre galarien du Conseil Galactique, après s'être informé des autres choix, dont l'annihilation totale des Krogans par la guerre, soutient la proposition du docteur Solus. Ce dernier devra élaborer un génophage modifié. Dans une installation galarienne secrète, en moins d'une semaine, Mordin Solus et son assistant, Maelon, finalisent leurs recherches et parviennent à obtenir une souche de génophage modifié. Il faut maintenant le tester. Un mois après, Mordin, son assistant, et une section de soldats sont dans une navette qui survole Tuchanka. Ils doivent installer un appareil destiné à tester la nouvelle souche sur une colonie Krogan reculée. Le vaisseau survole d'étonnantes sculptures Krogan, avant d'atterrir dans une sorte de canyon au milieu des ruines. Le capitaine Chaleen et le Docteur Solus en tête, l'assistant portant l'appareil, la section progresse sans difficulté dans un tunnel lorsqu'un énorme bruit se fait entendre. Il se répète régulièrement. Mordin s'interroge sur son origine. Soudain, l'équipe arrive au bord d'un gouffre contenant un énorme batiment au pied duquel des Krogans sont rassemblés. A son sommet, une femelle Krogan abaisse régulièrement un marteau, et appelle Kalros, la mère de tous les dévoreurs, la priant de leur fournir force, puissance et volonté de combattre. Le site de déploiement prévu pour l'appareil est à proximité de ce temple... Les galariens sont en pleine discussion lorsqu'un bloc de rocher se décroche suite aux vibrations causées par le marteau. Le capitaine empoigne Mordin, et se jette sur le côté... s'exposant ainsi aux krogans. La prêtresse appelle aussitôt ses fidèles à tuer ces espions... Le capitaine ordonne à Mordin Solus de ramener toute l'équipe à la navette et se jette sur les Krogans pour faire diversion. Mais Mordin élabore un autre plan. Il demande à la section de placer des explosifs dans le tunnel avant de regagner leur navette. Cela servira de diversion quand ils reviendront les chercher, lui-même, son assistant et leur capitaine. Il a décidé d'aller quand même installer l'appareil. Maelon n'est pas ravi, mais il porte l'appareil et doit suivre son Mentor qui lui affirme que 'le risque est nécessaire à la Science'. Un Krogan brandissant une masse sur Mordin, notre galarien esquive, saute sur le dos de l'ennemi et le transperce avec une omni-lame flamboyante. Mordin Solus est ravi de réutiliser ses capacités de soldat du GSI. Parvenus à la position idéale pour la dispersion de l'échantillon du génophage modifié, les deux scientifiques installent l'appareil et lancent la mise en marche de la dispersion. Mais la femelle Krogan arrive sur eux avec l'énorme marteau. Tandis que Maelon poursuit la configuration du dispositif, Mordin Solus affronte la prêtresse. Devant ses accusations, il se justifie en affirmant que, sans son action, les Krogans deviendraient rapidement une menace qui ferait souffrir toute la Galaxie. Souffrir ?, lui rétorque la Krogan. Et la souffrance des innombrables mères voyant leurs enfants mort-nés ? Le Docteur Solus est ébranlé, mais, à ce moment-là, les charges placées dans le tunnel explosent. C'est le chaos. Le capitaine Chaleen, indemne, et Maelon, bien secoué, extraient des décombres un Mordin Solus sérieusement blessé, en particulier à la tête où la corne crânienne droite a disparu. La prêtresse Krogan a été tuée lors de l'explosion, perforée par un rocher. La navette se pose à proximité, et tous montent à bord. Mordin est allongé sur la banquette. Avec humour, le capitaine lui reproche d'avoir déclenché l'explosion alors qu'ils étaient encore sur place... Maelon panse Mordin, et l'interroge sur son dialogue avec la femelle krogan. Il l'a trouvée plus sensée et raisonnable qu'il ne s'y attendait. Agissent-ils vraiment pour le bien ? Et quand ils seront devenus plus nombreux que les autres espèces, croit-il que les Krogans resteront "raisonnables" ? lui demande Mordin. Maelon l'ignore. Comment son mentor peut-il le savoir ? Mordin Solus avoue qu'il ne SAIT pas, mais que le risque est trop grand. Le risque ? N'a-'il pas dit que le risque est nécessaire à la Science ? (à suivre ) Catégorie:Comics Catégorie:Mass Effect Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Mass Effect 3 Catégorie:DLC Mass Effect 3 Catégorie:Mass Effect 2